For Tomorrow
by Appearances
Summary: Usagi comes to a decision. One shot.


Author's Notes: Anyone who cares, I'm not going to complete  
the third part to the other stories I wrote. My computer decided   
to crash and die on me a few months ago and I lost not only   
all of my essays, homework, and music, but also that story. About   
a month ago, I got a new hard drive and came up with this little   
ficcie. Hope you like. Review please!  
  
For Tomorrow  
By Appearances  
  
She wasn't mad. Oh, no. She was NOT mad. She was   
fucking pissed off.  
  
She couldn't believe he had said that to her! She hadn't,   
in her wildest dreams, ever thought anyone could be so cruel. No one  
  
It hurt. She couldn't believe how much it hurt. She felt   
sick because of it. Her stomach was churning at the thought of his   
words and she could feel the beginnings of a headache. But her   
heart hurt the most because he knew. Everything. He KNEW   
everything! And he still said those things. When he had finished   
saying it, she wasn't sure if she wanted to punch him or cry. She had   
chosen neither option and had instead run from the place in a fury.  
  
~  
  
She had refrained herself from hitting the sleep button on   
her alarm clock that morning. Luna had been proud.  
  
Waking up had been hard for her. She hated mornings   
for the sole reason that they interrupted her dreams. She sighed   
as she rose from her bed. It seemed like all she had lately were her   
dreams. Nothing else was going right in her life: her love-life had   
become non-existent, a little spore was taking over her family,   
the senshi were doubting her fighting abilities and relevance,   
and no matter how hard she tried her grades just kept on plummeting   
downwards. She had taken to sleeping or daydreaming a lot more   
in order to escape from all of the depressants in her life.  
  
She shook her golden head. She needed to focus on some   
happier thoughts. The fair was happening later and she was   
supposed to meet the senshi outside the front. Being late would not   
show that she was a dependable warrior so she quickly gathered   
her clothes and trudged into the bathroom. She turned the shower on,   
making sure it emitted cold water. She needed a huge wake-up call.  
  
She emerged from the bathroom some time later, in a   
rush to find her purse. She had half an hour to get to the carnival   
and her only mode of transportation was walking. She found her   
purse and made it out the door of her house with a simple "Later!"   
directed towards her parents. She was going to be on time if it   
fucking killed her.  
  
~  
  
It was apparent to her that he had no idea what he was   
talking about. So what if he knew some of her secrets?  
  
~  
  
Her friends had arrived after her and had not stopped   
talking of her promptness since. She was growing sick of it. She   
knew that they had thought her irresponsible, but it seemed as if   
they were going out of their way to make her feel stupid and lazy.   
She was exaggerating. At least she hoped she was. They were her   
friends. They wouldn't really think so lowly of her, would they?  
  
She listened to them go on for five more minutes of fake   
faints and some yells of "The world is ending!" It was then she   
decided that they were the ones exaggerating. Proceeding to try   
and distance herself from them for a little, she started to walk   
quickly in the opposite way of her four friends. They caught up to   
her quickly.  
  
"We were only joking, Odango!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Minako nodded and quickly added, "Don't get so bent out   
of picture about it!" Ami quickly corrected Minako as they headed   
towards the tents in the fair.  
  
"Hey! Look a fortune teller's tent!" Makoto pointed to a   
purple tent to the side of all the others with a simple crystal ball   
on the sign outside. "How about you go get your fortune read,   
Usagi-chan? Find out if the world really will end if you make it   
to school on time?" They laughed as Usagi started to move away   
from the tent.  
  
"Come on, Usa," Rei said. "Go see what lies in your future!   
I bet it's food!"  
  
Ami added, "Or maybe you have a couple of prospective   
colleges that you may attend in the near future."  
  
"I'm not really in the mood, minna-chan," Usagi protested.  
  
Usagi's almost-twin wouldn't take that though and   
practically forced her in while saying, "Don't worry, Usagi-chan,   
it's just for fun!"  
  
~  
  
Even knowing all of her secrets, if he still said those things,   
than he really did know nothing. Nothing! He knew nothing!  
  
~  
  
It was an old man in the tent. He sat at one end of a square   
table, another chair directly across from him. He had been writing   
in a book. He briefly glanced up when she entered before returning   
his attention to his writing. She assumed that she was to sit across   
from him and so took position in the seat while she waited for him   
to finish what he was doing.  
  
He didn't even stop writing as he said, "I'm not a fortune   
teller or a gypsy or whatever else you want to call it." The man   
turned back a few pages in the book, regarded a few paragraphs,   
and then turned back to where he was writing. He chewed on the   
end of his pen in deliberation. Breaking into a smile a moment   
later, he continued writing with the fury of a storm. She was about   
to rise out of the seat and leave when he spoke again. "I tell histories.   
No matter who walks in, I immediately know their entire history   
and can repeat it to them verbatim. I record the interesting ones in   
my journal. There are a lot of interesting histories out there." He   
stopped writing and put the pen down. Looking at her, he smiled   
and said, "Fortune telling isn't my thing. But I can tell a mean history!"  
  
~  
  
The exit to the fair was in her sight. She was almost free of   
the insensitive individual's one-mile radius. The thought of being   
anywhere near him made her already upset stomach feel worse.   
How could he be so rude to her? She hadn't even wanted to be there.   
Her friends had forced her to do it. Wasn't he supposed to be   
nice to paying customers? Instead of making them angry and telling   
them horrible things?  
  
It started to rain. First, it was a light trickle, but within   
a few moments, it was raining harder than she would've liked   
considering she had to walk home in it. As she reached the exit,   
she stopped. She played the conversation with the old man in   
her head again. His last words rang in her head. She hadn't   
really paid attention when she was leaving, but it seemed like   
they were being screamed in her head at the moment.   
  
"You wouldn't get so upset if you thought I was   
wrong," he had whispered.  
  
She sighed as she realized that he was right.  
  
~  
  
He stared at her in silence. She stared back. It was like   
that for a minute until she finally had enough of it and asked,   
"Well?"  
  
He faintly smiled and shook his head. "Well what   
are you still doing here?" She looked at him confused.   
"Tsukino Usagi, you have no reason to be here. You have no   
history."  
  
She looked startled for a minute. "Everyone has a   
history," she whispered.  
  
"I'm not talking to Sailor Moon. I'm not talking   
to Serenity-hime. I'm talking to you. Tsukino Usagi, you   
have no history," he said.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon and I am Serenity-hime and I   
have a history," she said with more force than she had   
really meant.  
  
He shook his head again, this time in a manner   
that seemed fierce and final. "No. You don't," he replied.   
"Maybe in ten or twenty years, when you have done   
something with your life. As of right now, you have done   
nothing with your life. You have no history besides sleeping   
and eating all the time. Would you like me to tell you about   
that? I don't want to waste my breath. Face it, Tsukino Usagi,   
your too young to have a real history and I can't tell unmade   
histories." He stood and bowed to her to signal it was time   
for her to leave. "Come back when you have something   
worthwhile for me to tell."  
  
She stood in anger and left without saying anything   
further to him. He had a few more words for her, however and   
whispered something which she chose to ignore. Outside, her   
friends were waiting for her and immediately crowded around   
her once they saw she had exited. She pushed past them with   
no explanation. Faintly, she heard, "What's the matter, Usa-chan?"   
She was too angry to respond and instead continued on her fast-  
paced walk to the exit.  
  
No history? So he thought saving the world wasn't   
worthwhile? Being a princess wasn't important? That wasn't   
good enough to tell? Then what the hell was?  
  
~  
  
She collapsed on the sidewalk. The tears that had been   
building up in her eyes finally started to fall. It wasn't that she   
hadn't already thought of the idea. The fear had implanted into   
her mind ever since she first transformed into the super heroine.   
Had she ever really been Tsukino Usagi? In all reality, she was   
just a vessel for the other identities to live in. If she were just   
stupid, klutzy Usagi for her entire life, no one would ever know   
her name. She wouldn't be remembered after her death. Her life   
would be filled with meaningless dribble that would be pointless   
to even give a glance to.  
  
She was no longer angry. He was just telling her the truth   
in the matter. No matter how much she wanted to deny it. Boy, did   
it hurt, though.  
  
She wiped away one last tear, with a new determination   
in her mind. She was not going to be ruled by her past selves any   
longer. No longer was she going to face the possibility of being   
remembered only for Sailor Moon or Serenity-hime.  
  
She sat up from the sidewalk with a mission in mind:   
to make a name for herself, so she would forever be remembered   
as Tsukino Usagi. 


End file.
